Villager (Orang Desa)
by yoonjaepark
Summary: Tinggal di sebuah desa dan menjadi petani merupakan mimpi terburuk Yunho. Kapan ia bisa bangun dari mimpi yang buruk ini? [coba siram Yunho pakai air biar dia bangun (?)] Selain jadi orang desa, Yunho juga harus ngurus desa tempat dia tinggal kayak di harvest moon!(?) gimana kisahnya? UPDATE CH.5/ YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Villager**

**Cast : Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Junsu. Yoochun belum kelihatan(?)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Rating : Teen**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE FANFICTION. FOR PEOPLE WHO DISLIKE YAOI, PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICTION!**

**Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, tempat, dan ide cerita harap dimaklumi, namanya juga FF.**

**Tapi ini jujur dari otak saya sendiri. Suer dah ('_')v**

**Copy? Paste? NOT ALLOWED**

* * *

**Mimpi Buruk**

_Aku ingin segera bangun dari mimpi yang tidak jelas kemana arahnya ini_

* * *

Jaejoong meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah memetik ratusan buah strawberry di kebun ayahnya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Biasanya Jaejoong di bantu temannya,Junsu. Tapi karena hari ini Junsu pergi ke Seoul, Jaejoong jadi harus melakukannya sendiri. Pokoknya setelah Junsu pulang dari Seoul, Jaejoong akan menyuruhnya memetik ratusan buah strawberry di kebun lainnya, sendirian!

"Haah~" Jaejoong merasa sudah lebih segar ketika meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia pun menyalakan tv di ruang tengah rumahnya yang kecil. Ia mengganti-ganti saluran tv sampai ia menemukan acara tv yang bagus.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Changmin dari TVXQ," Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang mencari handphone sekarang menghadap ke TV. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Changmin di TV. Itu kan idolanya Junsu. Setiap melihat pria itu di TV, Junsu pasti langsung berteriak seperti orang kerasukan.

"Kami sedang mempromosikan album terbaru kami yang berjudul Catch Me. Sekarang kalian sudah bisa membelinya di toko musik terdekat. TVXQ fighting!" Pria yang bernama Changmin itu mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara. Sepertinya gaya itu sedang menjadi trend di Seoul. Tapi untunglah tidak ada Junsu di sini. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana nasib telinganya jika Junsu melihat TVXQ di TV.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat lain di Seoul seorang pria bertubuh tinggi sedang duduk di hadapan bosnya. Pria itu terus memainkan poninya sambil menunggu bosnya bicara.

"Haish... kemana anak itu! Bikin susah saja!" Bos pria itu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkacak pinggang. Sedangkan pria yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum sinis.

"Tenang saja... paling Hyung sebentar lagi datang..." Si bos melihat pria itu dengan tatapan heran. Pulang kemana? Menelfon saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin anak itu pulang ke dorm atau ke kantor agensi.

"Maksudku, datang ke kantor polisi... Hahahaha" Pria tinggi itu tertawa keras sampai-sampai bosnya melemparkan kotak tissue ke hadapannya.

"Yaa! Changmin! Kau tidak boleh seperti Yunho, mengerti? Sekarang kau pulanglah ke dorm, dan jangan berkata apapun pada wartawan mengenai Yunho, mengerti?!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri tegak sambil memberi hormat pada bosnya.

"Siap tuan!" Bosnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggelekan kepalanya. Ada-ada saja anak itu. Changmin beranjak keluar dari ruangan bosnya. Si bos duduk di kursinya sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Saat kau pulang,kau benar-benar akan ku hukum berat Jung Yunho!" Pria itu bergumam sambil tersenyum sinis melihat keramaian diluar kantor agensinya.

* * *

Seorang pria tinggi tampan lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang membuatnya lebih tampan dibawa masuk dengan paksa oleh 4 orang bertubuh seperti binaragawan. 4 pria yang membawa seorang pria itu memasuki sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas gedung tersebut.

"Turunkan dia" Seorang pria memberikan perintah kepada 4 pria bertubuh binaraga itu. Setelah mendapat perintah 4 pria itu menjatuhkan tubuh pria yang mereka bawa ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet itu.

"Aww! Kalian tidak tahu betapa mahalnya tubuhku ini?! Bahkan biaya perawatan tubuhku ini senilai dengan gajimu selama sebulan ditambah uang lembur dan…"

"DIAM KAU JUNG YUNHO!" Pria yang tadi menyuruh 4 pria itu berteriak ke arah Yunho. Yunho terlihat marah dengan sikap pria di depannya itu. Kurang ajar sekali pria ini, apa dia tidak tahu kalau ada peraturan "Dilarang Membentak Jung Yunho".

"Kenapa kau membentakku?! Kau mau aku pecat dari sini?!" Yunho langsung berdiri dan mengeraskan wajahnya. Ia memasang wajah marah tingkat langit ke delapan.

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Kau tidak bisa memecatku!" Ups! Pria ini benar. Kau tidak punya hak untuk memecat seseorang disini Jung Yunho, kau hanya seorang artis.

"Mulai hari ini kau di hukum! Aku akan mengirimmu ke sebuah desa terpencil di Korea! Malam ini juga kau berangkat kesana!" Pria itu berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan jarinya ke wajah Yunho. Sedangkan orang yang di tunjuk-tunjuk hanya membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

Bagai disambar halilintar, seorang Jung Yunho harus menerima nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan jadi penduduk desa. Selamat datang di mimpi burukmu, Jung Yunho.

**TBC**

* * *

Hai saya datang dengan selembar FF baru (?) hehehe. Semoga pada suka ya ^^

Ditunggu reviewnya ^^

Thanks all! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

chp 2

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek matanya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia masih di dalam van. Yunho pun membuka sedikit tirai mobil vannya. Astaga! Tempat macam apa ini? Pemandangan yang ia lihat dari kaca mobil vannya hanyalah kebun teh.

Ternyata bosnya memang tidak main-main. Yunho benar-benar di buang di sebuah desa yang isinya kebanyakan adalah kebun. Sepertinya semua tanaman di tanam di kebun-kebun pedesaan ini. Bahkan jika uang adalah bibit tanaman, Yunho yakin ia bisa melihat puluhan uang yang sudah siap panen di setiap pohon di desa ini. Benar-benar desa kebun.

* * *

Yunho menyeret koper besarnya sambil membaca peta yang diberikan supirnya. Bahkan supir yang selalu mengabdi padanya itu juga kejam seperti bosnya. Tega sekali ia membiarnkan 'Pangeran Yunho' berjalan sendirian mencari sebuah alamat. Kalau bukan karena bosnya, Yunho pasti sudah membuat supirnya itu sengsara. Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk menguhukum supirnya. Sekarang Yunho harus mencari rumah seorang kepala desa. Bahkan Yunho baru tahu kalau jabatan 'kepala desa' itu benar-benar ada.

Sekarang sampailah Yunho di depan sebuah rumah sederhana -tapi sepertinya paling mewah di antara rumah lain- milik si 'Kepala Desa'. Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tak lama kemudian sesosok pria tua yang lebih pendek dari Yunho dan juga berkumis keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Pria tua itu melihat Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, persis seperti apa yang di lakukan oleh kepala sekolahnya dulu. Wajah pria tua itu terlihat sumringah setelah berhasil mendeteksi siapa Yunho.

"Wah! Akhirnya" Pria tua yang menyunggingkan senyum sumringahnya segera menarik Yunho ke sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Kepala desanya saja seperti ini apalagi warganya, batin Yunho.

Pria tua itu mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah tingkat -yang lebih mewah dari miliknya- sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho sudah salah menilai. Ternyata ada rumah yang lebih bagus dari rumah si 'Kepala Desa'. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria cantik keluar dari rumah tingkat itu.

Pria cantik menatap pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Pria cantik itu menatap Yunho dari atas sampai bawah, persis seperti apa yang di lakukan si 'Kepala Desa' tadi. Tinggi, tampan, kulit kecoklatan, saingan baru.

Lagi-lagi menatap Yunho dari atas sampai bawah. Semua orang di desa ini pasti orang aneh, batin Yunho. Yunho paling tidak tahan di pandang seperti itu. Menurutnya, hanya mertuanya saja yang boleh menatap seperti itu.

"Emm... Siapa orang ini?" Pria cantik itu bertanya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Tentu saja, pria cantik itu tampak tidak menyukai Yunho.

"Dia penduduk baru kita, namanya Yunho, Jaejoong ini Yunho, Yunho ini Jaejoong," Kepala desa saling mengenalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka pun bersalaman sambil tersenyum paksa. Mereka pasti saling tidak menyukai.

"Orang Seoul ya?" Yunho agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Meskipun tidak ditanyakan langsung ke Yunho melainkan ke si 'Kepala Desa' tapi Yunho merasa pertanyaan itu tidak pantas di tanyakan di depannya. Memangnya ada apa dengan 'Orang Seoul', menurut Yunho semua orang sama saja -kecuali orang di desa ini- , Yunho benar-benar tidak terima dengan pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Iya, tapi ku rasa Yunho orang yang baik, ya kan Yunho?" Kepala desa menatap Yunho dengan tatapan -jawab saja iya- dan Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum yang sangaaat terpaksa. Benar-benar perkenalan yang menguras emosi.

Setelah berkenalan dan bertamu di rumah Jaejoong, si 'Kepala Desa' mengajak Yunho untuk berkeliling ke sekitar desa. Padahal Yunho sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur lagi. Yunho pun menolak ajakan si 'Kepala Desa' dan meminta si 'Kepala Desa' untuk memberikannya peta desa saja.

"Ku rasa jika aku berkeliling sendiri aku bisa menemukan hal-hal yang tidak bisa ku temukan jika berkeliling bersamamu" Raut muka si 'Kepala Desa' langsung berubah takut dan khawatir. Sepertinya ada yang sangat di khawatirkan si 'Kepala Desa' itu jika Yunho berkeliling desa sendirian.

"Ku harap kau tidak menemukan apa yang tidak bisa kita temukan jika kita berkeliling bersama, Yunho" Sepertinya si 'Kepala Desa' sedang menasihati Yunho. Terlihat jelas bahwa ada sesuatu di desa ini yang di sembunyikan oleh orang desa dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu apa itu. Si 'Kepala Desa' akhirnya meninggalkan Yunho setelah mengantar Yunho ke rumahnya.

Rumah Yunho bisa dibilang kecil. Hanya ada satu ruangan dan satu kamar mandi. Dapur juga tidak ada, hanya ada kulkas mini. Yunho kebingungan bagaimana ia bisa masak untuk sarapan besok. Tapi karena Yunho sudah merasa lelah, akhirnya Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Baru saja satu menit tidur di kasur, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

_**Tok...tok...tok...**_

Ck! Menyusahkan sekali! Tidak bisa lihat orang sedang istirahat apa? Batin Yunho. Tentu saja tidak bisa lihat, rumahmu saja tertutup. Dasar bodoh.

Seorang pria berotot dengan kulit kecoklatan berdiri di depan rumah Yunho yang kecil ini. Yunho menatap pria itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gawat! Aku mulai terjangkit virus aneh dari orang didesa ini! batin Yunho.

"Aku Kim Joongkok, aku bertugas untuk mengambil semua hasil panenmu tiap harinya. Tidak hanya hasil panen dari kebun mu,tapi juga dari hutan," Pria berotot ini berbicara sangat tegas dan jelas mirip seorang tentara. Mungkin pria ini baru selesai menjalani wajib militernya.

"Hutan? Apa yang bisa aku dapat dari hutan?" Kalau hutan di desa ini bisa menghasilkan pohon uang, pasti Yunho sudah kaya raya dan tidak perlu menjadi artis lagi.

"Kau bisa mengumpulkan kayu bakar atau jamur liar, kau bisa memberikannya padaku dan aku akan memberikanmu uang" Gotcha! Yunho mengerti sekarang. Jadi ini seperti sistem barter di jaman dahulu. Saling bertukar, ya kan.

"Ini seperti barter kan? Aku memberimu barang,kau memberiku uang, ya kan?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan percaya diri, seolah-olah perkataannya itu benar sekali. Dasar Yunho bodoh, dia pasti tidak lulus pelajaran sejarah saat SMP dulu.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Sejak kapan menukar barang dengan uang di sebut barter?" Joongkok menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa orang Seoul sebodoh ini, batin Joongkok. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak ada yang salah dari ucapannya kan?

"Menukar barang dengan uang itu namanya MENJUAL" Yunho terlihat kikuk ketika mendengar perkataan Jongkook. Sepertinya Yunho memang sangat bodoh sampa-sampai dia tidak bisa membedakan mana barter mana menjual.

Setelah menjelaskan semuanya Joongkok berpamitan pada Yunho dan meninggalkan Yunho. Joongkok berpikir sambil meninggalkan Yunho. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini tapi dimana ya, batin Joongkok.

* * *

Pagi pun datang. Sinar matahari yang hangat masuk ke rumah Yunho lewat jendela-jendela kecil di rumahnya. Yunho meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat tidur di kasur yang sangat tidak empuk.

_**Tok tok tok**_

Siapa lagi yang datang ke rumah Yunho pagi-pagi begini. Yunho dengan malas pergi keluar rumah dan melihat siapa yang datang.

Pria cantik itu lagi. Yunho melihat pria cantik itu dengan pandangan yang seolah bertanya -mau apa kau kesini- dengan mata sipitnya. Tapi pria cantik itu terlihat berbeda hari ini. Baru kali ini Yunho melihatnya menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah, jumper berbahan jeans, sepatu boots tinggi, dan juga topi petani yang sepertinya di rajut dari serat kayu. Benar-benar lucu dan cantik. Tunggu, apa-apaan ini, kenapa Yunho berpikir seperti ini.

"Mulai hari ini kepala desa menyuruhku untuk membantumu berkebun dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau jual dari hutan, kau harus menuruti apa kataku dan jangan mengeluh!" Jaejoong mengucapkan seluruh kalimatnya persis seperti anak TK yang sedang berperan jadi petani. Datar dan cepat.

"Kenapa kau mengaturku? Memangnya kau bisa berkebun dari nol? Kau saja hanya membantu perkebunan ayahmu, pasti kau tidak bisa berkebun dengan cara sebenarnya kan?" Yunho tersenyum sinis. Tentu saja Yunho sedang menyindir Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan murka.

"Aku ini sering memenangkan kontes petani termuda dan petani terhebat di desa ini, jadi kau ikuti saja perintahku" Jaejoong terlihat sangat bangga dengan gelar yang selalu di dapatkannya setiap tahun itu. Yunho yang melihat kebanggaan Jaejoong hanya tertawa sinis.

"Hanya di desa ini kan, bukan di seluruh desa di Korea" Jaejoong merasa sakit dengan perkataan Yunho. Memang benar, tapi harusnya di sampaikan dengan baik-baik bukan dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo kita ke hutan!" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho berjalan ke arah hutan. Yunho terlihat kaget dan bingung. Hei, Yunho sama sekali belum mandi. Pria cantik bernama Jaejoong ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Yunho yang sedang memungut kayu bakar di hutan. Sepertinya badan Yunho sangat tidak asing baginya. Ia seperti pernah melihat Yunho sebelumnya, tapi dimana. Entahlah, mungkin di salah satu mimpi buruknya.

**TBC**

* * *

kurang memuaskan ya? kelamaan ya updatenya? T_T mian author lagi banyak masalah jadi gak bisa fokus hiks...hiks T_T semoga chap2 berikutnya bisa lebih baik lagi.

ah ya thanks to semua yang sudah view dan review FF ini ^^

author malah gak tahu loh kalau belum ada FF dimana Yunho jadi petani hehehe

Pokoknya Yunho author bikin menderita hahaha *ketawa evil* *dihajar fans yunho* wkwkwk

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**Kebunku**

_Lebih mudah membuat sarang semut dari pada membuat lubang untuk menanam bibit._

* * *

"YUNHOOO!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho menutup telinga akibat suara Jaejoong. Hari ini entah sudah berapa kali Yunho membuat kerusakan di kebunnya sendiri. Mulai dari salah mencangkul, salah mencabut rumput, dan bahkan membuat lubang untuk menanam biji saja juga salah.

"Padahal aku sudah memberikanmu pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" Jaejoong sangat kesal pada Yunho. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho membuat kesalahan, sudah berkali-kali juga Jaejoong terpancing emosinya. Padahal pekerjaannya kali ini sangatlah mudah, hanya menanan bibit. Tapi Yunho jarak lubang yang di buat Yunho sangatlah sempit. Sehingga membuat pemandangan di hadapannya bukan seperti kebun yang sedang di tanami bibit, melainkan seperti sarang semut.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang masih amatiran, jadi kau tidak bisa mengajariku dengan baik" Apa katanya? Amatiran? Jaejoong benar-benar ingin membunuh Yunho sekarang juga. Jaejoong yang mendapat predikat 'Petani Terbaik' setiap tahunnya tidak rela disebut 'Petani Amatiran' oleh Yunho.

"Harusnya kau menyadari kesalahanmu! Bukannya menyebutku amatiran seperti ini! Dasar egois! Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong berteriak pada Yunho. Setelah puas berteriak akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di depan kandang sapi Yunho yang belum ada sapinya. Yunho menghela napas berat melihat Jaejoong yang sensitif dan emosian itu. Daripada mengurus Jaejoong, lebih baik memperbaiki kerjaannya.

* * *

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih betah menyendiri di depan kandang sapi miliknya. Yunho melihat bahu Jaejoong bergetar tapi Yunho tidak yakin apa Jaejoong sedang menangis atau kedinginan. Wajah Jaejoong di sembunyikan di antara lulut yang sedang di peluknya. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih merasa sedih karena di sebut 'Petani Amatiran' oleh Yunho.

"Mau sampai kapan menangis seperti itu?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya yang sejak satu jam yang lalu mengalir deras. Yunho baru sadar, ternyata Jaejoong bukan 'Petani Amatiran' tapi 'Petani Amatiran Yang Cengeng'. Bagaimana tidak, hanya di sebut 'Petani Amatiran' saja sudah menangis satu jam lamanya.

"Habisnya kau hiks… jahat sekali hiks…" Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak-anak. Berapa usia pria cantik ini? Kalau tidak salah seumuran dengan Yunho, tapi kenapa sikapnya seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"Pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat" Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong pulang dengan perkataan yang dingin. Yunho sudah cukup lelah hari ini, ia tidak mau menguras tenaga untuk menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kebunnya.

* * *

Baru saja Yunho akan memasuki rumahnya, tiba-tiba Jongkook datang menghampirinya. Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Jongkook langsung membantu Jongkook memasukan hasil kerja Yunho ke dalam boks boks kayu yang selalu dibawa Jongkook tiap hari. Setelah menghitung semuanya, Jongkook memberikan upah pada Yunho.

"Sudah pernah masuk ke gua yang ada di dekat pemandian air panas?" Jongkook bertanya pada Yunho dengan nada yang agak mencurigakan. Yunho seperti pernah mendengar cerita tentang gua itu dari Jaejoong, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak percaya. Semua yang di katakan Jaejoong adalah cerita tentang hantu yang katanya adalah 'penghuni' gua tersebut. Siapa yang mau percaya dengan cerita bodoh itu, ya kecuali Jaejoong.

"Katanya gua itu berhantu" Yunho sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan cerita Jaejoong. Hei, Yunho sedang tinggal di desa. Dan mayoritas orang desa pasti masih mempercayai cerita legenda, mitos, dan sebagainya, siapa tahu Jongkook juga percaya dengan cerita Jaejoong. Tapi diluar perkiraan Yunho, ternyata Jongkook tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Pasti cerita dari Jaejoong hahaha" Ok, Yunho merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa orang kota seperti Yunho agak mempercayai cerita konyol yang dibuat oleh 'Petani Amatiran' seperti Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar membuat Yunho seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

* * *

**_Sraak sraak_**

Yunho merasa tidurnya terganggu. Sedari tadi ia mendengar suara suara berisik dari rumahnya yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada mimpi indahnya itu. Ia meregangkan otot otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan mengucek matanya. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat lebar ketika menemukan seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya sedang mengobrak-abrik rumahnya.

"PETANI AMATIRAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Yaa! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya dan terlihat lucu. Yunho yang tidak memakai atasan apapun alias Topless langsung menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selimut. Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Yunho yang atletis dan nampak sexy itu, tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah. Yunho yang melihat kemana arah tatapan Jaejoong langsung berteriak padanya.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lihat?!" Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong berpura-pura sibuk dengan mengacak-acak lemari tv Yunho. Yunho langsung bergegas memakai kaus putih polosnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang mengacak-acak lemari tv miliknya.

"Kau cari apa?" Tanya Yunho dingin. Jaejoong berhenti sejenak lalu tiba-tiba ia menabrak bahu Yunho dan langsung mengacak-acak tempat tidur Yunho. Yunho kembali membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu. Yunho melihat ke sekelilingnya dan makin melebarkan matanya. Rumahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang terlihat seperti kapal hancur. Apa yang sebenarnya di cari oleh Jaejoong sampai-sampai membuat rumahnya hancur berantakan.

"Sekali lagi kau sentuh barang-barangku, aku akan memotong kedua tanganmu Kim Jae Joong" Yunho memberikan penekanan pada nama Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan secara perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dengan mata musangnya. Yunho berkacak pinggang sambil memberikan tatapan amarahnya pada Jaejoong si 'Petani Amatiran'.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari?" Yunho bertanya dengan dingin. Jaejoong memainkan ujung kemejanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya takut sekali menatap wajah Yunho yang seram itu. Jaejoong bisa melihat ada aura-aura merah di sekitar tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru rumah kecil Yunho. Benar-benar seperti kapal hancur. Bagaimana bisa Yunho tidak marah padanya, baju-baju keluar dari lemari, koran berserakan, vas bunga terjatuh yang bahkan bunganya entah ada dimana, itulah pemandangan di rumah kecil Yunho.

"A…aku mencari uangmu" Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup. Tapi rasanya Jaejoong terdengar seperti seorang pencuri. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Kau…mau mencuri?" Tanya Yunho heran. Jaejoong langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Enak saja pria ini kalau berucap! Setelah menyebutku 'Petani Amatiran' apa setelah ini ia akan menyebutku 'Pencuri', batin Jaejoong.

"Bukan! Hari ini tugasku adalah mengajarimu bagaimana caranya berternak. Aku mencari uangmu untuk membeli se ekor ayam" Yunho membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Apa katanya? Beternak? Melihat makanan ayam saja rasanya sudah mual apalagi beternak ayam, mungkin nantinya Yunho akan hamil anak ayam.

"Kau gila? Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk beternak!"

"Kenapa? Kalau tinggal di desa ya harus beternak!"

"Aku kan sudah menjadi petani, kenapa harus jadi peternak juga!"

"Menggali lubang untuk bibit saja seperti menggali lubang untuk sarang semut, apa itu bisa di bilang petani?!"

"Itu karena kau masih amatiran! Jadinya kau tidak bisa mengajariku dengan baik!"

"Berhenti menyebutku amatiran! Huaaaa!" Dan akhirnya adu mulut mereka berakhir dengan suara tangisan Jaejoong yang memekakan telinga.

* * *

Dan disinilah perseteruan Yunho-Jaejoong berakhir, kandang ayam milik Yunho. Setelah menjalani masa-masa pembujukan yang sangat lama, akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan mau belajar beternak ayam.

"Jadi, setiap hari kau harus memberinya makan, besok dia bisa bertelur dan kau bisa menjual telurnya ataupun menaruhnya di inkubator, mengerti?" Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan lengkap dengan bibirnya yang maju dua senti. Jaejoong hanya menghela napas melihat Yunho yang seharian ini terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat. Sepertinya Yunho memang benar-benar membenci ayam, terlihat dari reaksi Yunho saat di tukang ayam tadi. Yunho hampir pingsan melihat banyaknya ayam di sana. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Setelah membeli ayam dan makanannya Yunho terlihat muntah-muntah, sepertinya Yunho phobia dengan ayam.

Karena tidak tega melihat Yunho yang sudah sangat pucat seharian ini, akhirnya Jaejoong mengantar Yunho ke rumahnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong kembali melihat isi rumah itu. Dari tadi pagi ia memang belum membereskannya. Akhirnya ia membersihkan rumah Yunho dengan sangat telaten. Sesekali Jaejoong menoleh ke tempat tidur Yunho -lebih tepatnya ke arah Yunho-. Jaejoong merasa sangat kasihan melihat Yunho yang tidur dengan tidak tenang begitu. Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah Yunho, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk di sebelah Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan sangat erat. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sama sekali belum tidur. Akhirnya ia pun mengelus bahu Yunho agar Yunho cepat tertidur. Maksud membuat Yunho nyaman, Yunho malah merasa terganggu. Ia pun membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Jaejoong tajam.

"Mau apa kau?" Jaejoong yang hanya mengedipkan matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan bingung. Yunho melihat tangan Jaejoong yang berada di bahunya, dahinya berkerut. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pundaknya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur dengan cara di elus-elus seperti itu?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Pria ini benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih, batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau mau aku menepuk-nepuk bokongmu sampai kau tertidur seperti anak bayi,begitu?" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"Yaa! Kalau kau sudah selesai lebih baik kau pulang!" Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan perkataan Yunho tanpa menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya heran. Kenapa anak ini tidak pulang juga, batin Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar phobia ayam?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut. Yunho merasa gugup karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong bertanya seperti ini. Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat pikirannya kembali ke masa lalunya yang kelam. Masa lalunya begitu kelam. Kalau saja ada obat yang bisa membuat Yunho melupakan masa lalunya, Yunho akan membelinya semahal apapun itu.

"Aku pernah di kerubungi dan di patok ratusan ayam" Yunho menjawab dengan lesu. Jaejoong yang mendengar alasan Yunho rasanya ingin tertawa keras. Tapi melihat raut wajah Yunho yang bersedih, Jaejoong tidak jadi mentertawai Yunho.

"Dulu waktu aku kecil, orang tuaku membawaku ke peternakan milik kakek. Disana ada segala macam hewan ternak, persis seperti di desa ini. Karena aku penasaran dengan kandang yang ada disana akhirnya semua kandang aku masuki, sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke kandang ayam.

Aku ketakutan melihat banyaknya ayam disana, baunya juga membuatku mual. Aku terus beteriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongku. Sampai malam tiba, orangtuaku sama sekali tidak mencariku. Aku kedinginan dan kelaparan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari sana." Yunho mengehela napas panjang. Airmatanya mengalir saat menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Orang tuamu benar-benar tidak mencarimu?"

"Tidak, bahkan sampai aku menangis berteriak saat di patok ayam pun mereka tidak mencariku. Untung saja seorang pegawai kakekku masuk ke kandang ayam dan akhirnya menemukanku yang sudah penuh dengan luka-luka" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong seperti bisa merasakan kesedihan yang di alami oleh Yunho. Di abaikan oleh orang tua memang sangat sakit sekali. Jaejoong merasa beruntung karena orang tuanya tidak seperti itu.

Jaejoong kembali mengelus pundak Yunho sambil tersenyum. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata besar Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, disini tidak ada orang seperti orang tuamu itu. Kami semua akan peduli padamu" Jaejoong memberikan senyum termanisnya hanya untuk Yunho seorang. Tanpa di sadari, persaan Yunho menjadi lebih hangat dan senang. Ia merasa senang karena ternyata orang-orang di desa ini sangat peduli padanya. Tidak seperti orang tuanya yang hanya berpura-pura peduli.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya dapat mood sebelum akhir minggu (?) hahaha mumpung libur seminggu akhirnya author bisa nyelsain kurang dari seminggu ^^

Akhir2 ini jarang ada email masuk di ffn :( banyak author2 yang belum update ffnya ya…padahal author pingin baca lanjutan dari ff author2 lainnya…

Thanks to Vic89 yang sudah koreksi chap kemarin^^ mian ne author salah hehehe….ternyata barter masuk ke pelajaran ekonomi ^^ yang di khawatirkan kepala desa apa yaaa hahaha xD ada deh pokoknya. Iya aura Yunjae emang musuhan, tapi kalau makin sering ketemu jadi bisa temenan kok ^^

untuk J-twice avanya keren(?) hahaha xD … iya kan penduduk desa disana juga punya tv ._. jadi mungkin gak asing sama Yunho ._. hehe

untuk Himawari Ezuki Yunhonista itu apa? ._.

untuk Yuukii kyaaa cepet update ffnya ya(?) ^^ malah aku kasian umma jadi petani disini hehehe (?)

untuk Hanna ^^ author juga jade nostalgia pinyin main gamenya lagi T_T changmin kan gak bandel…jadi gak ikut ke desa ._. hehehe

Thanks untuk semua yang sudan review dan view FF ini… Thankyou very much much more :******


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4

* * *

Hari ini hari Minggu cerah. Karena Jaejoong dan keluarganya sedang menjemput temannya Jaejoong yang bernama Kim Junsu. Katanya sih Junsu baru pulang dari Seoul. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu disana. Mungkin anak itu sedang berpikir untuk membuat bisnis sayuran di Seoul, temannya kan seorang petani-yang katanya- terbaik di desa itu. Pasti bisnis sayurnya laku keras.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri desa tempat ia tinggal sekrang. Udaranya sangat bersih, beda sekali dengan udara di Seoul yang penuh polusi. Yunho melihat ke sekelilingnya. Banyak warga desa yang lalu lalang. Ada yang pergi berdagang, bertani, ada juga yang membawa banyak ikan.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan gereja. Ini hari minggu, tapi kenapa rasanya gereja ini sepi sekali. Apa tidak ada orang yang datang kesini. Karena penasaran, Yunho masuk ke dalam gereja dengan sangat hati hati.

Sunyi.

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat banyak orang yang sedang berdoa di dalam gereja. Ternyata semua orang sedang berdoa dengan sangat khikmat di dalam sana. Yunho duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil melihat orang-orang yang sedang berdoa. Ia melihat ke bangku paling depan dimana ia menemukan seorang pria dengan rambut seperti anak muda Seoul sedang duduk disana.

_'Dia orang Seoul juga?_' tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho terus mengamati pria muda itu. Sampai-sampai Yunho tidak menyadari ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak berdoa?" tanya orang disampingnya.

Yunho terlonjak kaget dan melihat ke arah samping. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang mulai memutih dan pakaian yang rapi sedang duduk di samping Yunho sambil melihat ke depan. Yunho memperkirakan usia pria di sampingnya ini pasti seumuran dengan ayahnya.

"Pasti kau sedang memperhatikan Yoochun" pria agak tua itu tersenyum sambil tetap melihat ke depan.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi nama pria itu Yoochun, ucapnya dalam hati. Yunho kembali memperhatikan pria yang bernama Yoochun itu.

"Ku rasa kau bisa menjadi teman untuknya. Aku sangat kasihan melihat Yoochun yang tiap hari hanya duduk diam di gereja. Dia juga tidak pernah tersenyum semenjak dia datang ke tempat ini" pria agak tua itu menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan ia pun mulai berdoa. Entah apa yang di minta pria agak tua itu pada Tuhan, namun Yunho berharap bahwa Tuhan mengabulkannya.

Yunho pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berdoa pada Tuhan dan meminta agar ia selalu sabar menghadapi Jaejoong yang sangat bawel, dan juga ia meminta agar Changmin selalu sehat di Seoul.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Yunho pun keluar dari gereja dan berjalan pulang ke rumah. Jalanan di desa ini terlihat sangat sepi dan gelap. Sebenarnya Yunho agak ketakutan juga, karena menurutnya desa itu tempat dimana para hantu dan siluman tinggal. Yunho pun memilih jalan memutar dan melewati rumah Jaejoong karena hanya jalan itu yang terlihat agak ramai dan terang.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya dan saat melewati rumah Jaejoong, Yunho merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Yunho mengusap tengkuknya dan menepis perasaan takutnya itu, sampai sebuah suara mengagetkan Yunho.

"Astaga! Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Suara nyaring memekakan telinga Yunho. Itu bukan suara Jaejoong karena suara Jaejoong tidak nyaring seperti itu, lagipula Jaejoong juga tidak akan berteriak ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan diam seperti batu di tempatnya. Ia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Yunho sangat takut. Bagaimana jika yang berteriak tadi adalah siluman rubah yang bernama Gumiho. Tapi tidak mungkin juga, karena suara tadi sepertinya milik seorang pria.

"Aaaaak! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu! Astaga! Pasti aku sedang bermimpi! Tolong cubit aku!" Pria itu berteriak kegirangan saat mendekati Yunho.

'Jangan-jangan pria ini orang gila' batin Yunho. Pria yang di kira Yunho orang gila itu langsung melompat-lompat saking senangnya. Lalu pria itu memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat masuk!" Suara Jaejoong menyadarkan Yunho. Sejenak Yunho merasa tenang karena mendengar suara Jaejoong yang di rindukannya itu. Tunggu, rindu? Baik, kita coret kata itu.

"Hyung! Lihat siapa yang aku temukan! Jung Yunho!" Pria itu kembali berteriak senang sambil memeluk Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempat.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho? Apa yang di lakukan pria itu malam-malam begini. Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang di peluk oleh Junsu. Ia melepaskan tangan Junsu yang memeluk Yunho dengan erat.

"Yunho, kau kah itu?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan lembut.

Yunho merasa sangat senang mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dengan perlahan. Lalu, ia tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Hai" Yunho menyapa Jaejoong sambil tersenyum paksa. Junsu yang melihat senyum Yunho langsung berteriak senang. Jaejoong segera menutup telinganya, begitu juga dengan Yunho.

Ternyata teriakan Junsu mampu membuat banyak orang keluar dari rumahnya, termasuk orang tua Jaejoong. Junsu langsung berhenti berteriak saat Jaejoong menarik telinganya.

"Yaa! Kim Junsu! Kenapa kau berisik sekali!" Jaejoong bertanya dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Hyung! Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Junsu menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Semua orang tampak melihat ke arah Yunho. Yunho langsung merasa di perhatikan meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kurangnya penerangan di jalan.

"Aku tahu, dia Jung Yunho, orang Seoul. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Jaejoong dengan tidak acuh.

"Ya ampun hyung! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dia? Aku heran kenapa pria bodoh sepertimu bisa menjadi petani terhebat di desa ini!" Junsu berteriak frustasi. Yunho tampak tertawa kecil saat mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Kurang ajar! Lebih baik cepat kau katakan siapa itu Yunho dan kenapa kau berteriak seperti orang yang sedang melihat artis!"

Junsu menghela napas panjang.

"Hyung… Jung Yunho yang sekarang ada di depanmu ini, adalah seorang artis! Dia itu penyanyi terkenal hyung! Kau tahu Dong Bang Shin Ki kan? Boyband kesukaanku. Jung Yunho ini salah satu personilnya!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ternyata Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan ini, Jung Yunho yang selalu membuatnya kesal, Jung Yunho yang membuatnya menangis, adalah idola adik satu-satunya itu. Jaejoong terlihat lemas saking kagetnya. Pantas saja ia merasa sangat familiar dengan Yunho. Ternyata ia adalah orang yang selama ini selalu di puja-puja oleh Junsu.

* * *

Esoknya bagaikan kue yang baru selesai dipanggang, berita tentang Yunho yang ternyata seorang artis menjadi perbincangan hangat warga desa. Jaejoong yang mendengar berita tentang Yunho sepanjang hari hanya mendengus kesal. Sedangkan Yunho terlihat senang sekali bisa menjadi perhatian di desa tersebut.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berada di kebun milik Yunho. Junsu juga tampak hadir di kebun Yunho setelah ia meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia akan benar-benar membantu Yunho di kebun. Mereka terlihat sedang beristirahat. Jaejoong sedang duduk duduk di kebun, Junsu sedang mencabut rumput liar, sedangkan Yunho sedang menari-nari di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Woah! Rasanya hari ini aku senang sekali! Banyak orang yang membicarakanku" Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya saking senangnya. Jaejoong yang memperhatikan Yunho dari tadi hanya mendengus kesal.

Kalau Jaejoong tidak salah hitung, sudah empat kali Yunho berbicara seperti itu. Jika Yunho berbicara seperti itu sekali lagi, Jaejoong ingin memberikan Yunho masakan JiHyo nuna yang terkenal sangat enak itu.

"Kalau aku buat video klip disini, pasti semakin banyak orang yang membicarakanku!" sekali lagi Yunho berteriak senang.

"Memangnya hyung mau buat video klip apa?" tanya Junsu antusias.

"Humanoid… dari namanya saja sudah keren kan Su? Kau pasti tidak tahu apa artinya" ucap Yunho dengan agak sombong. Junsu terlihat berpikir dan Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Memang artinya apa hyung?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Coba tebak! Hahaha… Jaejoong-ah! Coba tebak apa arti Humanoid!"

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir.

"Hmmm… orang-orangan?" jawab Jaejoong asal. Yunho berdecih. Ternyata kemampuan Jaejoong dalam bahasa memang buruk.

"Kau ini payah sekali… Humanoid itu artinya kekuatan manusia, begitu…" terang Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya 'cuma itu?', tanyanya dalam hati. Suasana hening sejenak. Junsu kembali mencabuti rumput liar, sedangkan Yunho terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau konsep video-nya aku dan Changmin menari di tengah-tengah kebun, pasti keren sekali!"

ucap Yunho dengan semangat.

Junsu melihat ke arah Yunho sebentar dan mengangguk. Sebenarnya Junsu mengangguk bukan karena dia setuju, tapi karena dia tidak mengerti apapun akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengangguk saja.

Sedangkan Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Yunho. Orang di depannya ini pasti sudah gila stadium akhir. Kalau Yunho membuat video klip di kebun, mungkin orang-orang akan mengira arti 'Humanoid' adalah orang-orangan sawah.

Yunho merebahkan tubuh besarnya di ladang kebun miliknya. Yunho menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat ke langit. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekali. Sebelumnya, ia belum pernah merasa se-bahagia ini. Ia merasa cocok tinggal di desa ini. Ternyata tinggal di desa tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Di desa, Yunho tidak perlu berlatih setiap hari atau sibuk bolak-balik Korea-Jepang untuk menggelar konser. Ia juga bebas dari omelan bosnya dan tidak perlu rebutan sarapan dengan Changmin.

Bicara soal Changmin, bagaimana kabar anak itu. Jujur saja, meskipun menyebalkan tapi Yunho merasa sangat merindukan Changmin. Ia merindukan suara nyaring Changmin, kaki panjang Changmin, juga perut karet Changmin. Tapi sayangnya, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Changmin, karena handphone miliknya di sita 'Kepala Desa' dan bisa di ambil kembali saat kepulangannya nanti.

Meskipun ia merindukan Seoul, Changmin, dan semua fansnya, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Yunho masih ingin berada di desa ini lebih lama lagi. Yunho merasa ada misi yang harus ia lakukan disini, tapi sampai sekarang Yunho masih tidak tahu apa itu.

_"Apa itu Jaejoong?"_ tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Tapi entah mengapa Yunho merasa sangat sulit untuk terpisah dari Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sangat kesepian ketika ia harus jauh dari Jaejoong. Tapi ketika Yunho melihat Jaejoong, ia merasa ada sebuah cahaya yang datang mendekatinya. Dan sampai saat ini, Yunho masih tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

Ya ampun! pendek banget ya? mian otak author lagi tersumbat cinta Yunho :3 *di rajam Jaejoong*

hahaha mian kalau updatenya lamaaaaaaaa bangeeeeet ... mian mian miaaan T^T

dari review yg saya lihat, ternyata banyak yg setuju ya kalau dipatok ayam itu sakit ._. padahal saya gak pernah di patok ayam...eh apa pernah ya... lupa hihihi :D

Orang tua Yunho itu ortu kandung kok ^^ tapi mereka emang dingin & jahaaat banget sama Yunho, mau tahu alasannya? nanti deh :D

Dan buat yang nanyain dimana uchun maruchun(?), disini uchun sudah menunjukkan jidatnya(?) hehehe

Thanks untuk semua reviewnya ^^ dan terimakasih banyak sudah membaca FF ini ^^


	5. Chapter 5

chp 5

* * *

_5 Bulan kemudian_

**Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Jaejoong berjalan ke pekarangan rumah Yunho sambil menutup telinganya. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat banyak pekerja di rumah Yunho. Jaejoong mengenal para pekerja itu, mereka adalah para pembangun rumah terbaik di desa ini. Sepertinya Yunho sedang memperluas rumahnya, tapi untuk apa? Toh tidak lama lagi Yunho akan segera meninggalkan desa ini.

Yunho tersenyum cerah ketika melihat para pekerja mulai membangun rumahnya. Sesekali ia terlihat berbicara dengan mandor yang bernama tuan Kim. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya ketika merasa ada seseorang yang datang. Ternyata Jaejoong. Yunho langsung tersenyum cerah ketika pria cantik itu mendatanginya.

"Hai Jaejoong" Yunho menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Rumahmu… Kau apakan rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Rumahku? Terntu saja di renovasi, kau tidak lihat ada banyak pekerja disini?"

"Bukan begitu… maksudku…"

"Kau bingung kenapa aku me-renovasi rumahku, begitu?" potong Yunho.

"Ya… begitu… maksudku, kau sebentar lagi akan pindah dari sini kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan Yunho dengan pertanyaannya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kaget dan melihat tangannya yang sedang di genggam oleh Yunho, lalu ia melihat Yunho.

"Mau pergi denganku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong merasa bibirnya beku, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Setelah meminta izin pada tuan Kim, Yunho dan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan rumah Yunho.

* * *

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan tanpa berkata apapun. Yunho tersenyum sambil menikmati pemandangan desa di pagi hari, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan Yunho dengan sekarung pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Langkah kaki mereka yang awalnya masih di sekitar desa, lama kelamaan mulai memasuki hutan. Karena merasa agak ketakutan, Jaejoong mendekati Yunho yang masih terlihat tersenyum. Yunho menyadari Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan, ia pun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan terus berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Setelah setengah jam berjalan, akhirnya Yunho menemukan tempat yang dari dulu ingin ia kunjungi. Suara air yang jatuh dengan deras mulai terdengar. Hawa dingin tapi segar juga mulai menyelimuti Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong membulatkan mata dan bibirnya, sedangkan Yunho tertawa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak pernah kemari" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sinis.

Jaejoong masih menikmati pemandangan air terjun yang membuatnya takjub. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan. Menurutnya menikmati pemandangan indah ini lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke batu-batu besar di dekat sungai, lalu mereka duduk di batu besar itu sambil melihat pemandangan air terjun yang indah. Yunho menghirup udara segar sambil tersenyum. Damai. Ia merasa damai sekali setiap datang ke tempat ini. Tapi rasanya, hari ini Yunho merasa lebih damai lagi karena ada Jaejoong yang menemaninya.

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah kesini?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang memainkan kakinya di air. Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Kata ayahku, kalau mau ke air terjun ini harus bersama orang yang kita cintai" Jaejoong menjelaskan pada Yunho dengan wajah polosnya. Yunho tertawa kecil lalu menatap air terjun yang indah itu.

"Menurut legenda, dulu di air terjun ini ada seorang bidadari yang cantik sekali. Lalu, ada seorang pria tampan yang datang ke air terjun ini dan melihat seorang bidadari sedang mandi disini. Pria tampan itu terkejut, namun bukannya lari pria itu malah bersembunyi di balik batu besar dan memperhatikan bidadari yang sedang mandi itu,"

Pipi Yunho terlihat bersemu merah ketika Jaejoong menyebut seorang bidadari yang sedang mandi di bawah air terjun itu. Sejenak fantasi liarnya menari-nari di otaknya.

"Setelah selesai mandi, bidadari itu menyadari ada seseorang yang mengintipnya. Dia melihat pria tampan itu di balik batu. Dia marah besar dan sangat membenci pria itu, lalu…" Jaejoong belum selesai bercerita tapi Yunho langsung memotong ceritanya.

"Lalu mereka bertengkar setiap hari sampai akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah, begitu kan? ck! Seperti drama tv saja!" Yunho memotong cerita Jaejoong dengan cerita versi miliknya.

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya karena Yunho bersikap menyebalkan. Jaejoong belum selesai bercerita tapi Yunho langsung memotongnya dan mengubah akhir cerita tersebut.

"Mana ada seorang bidadari menikah dengan manusia? Khayalanmu tinggi sekali!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sipitnya yang menyeramkan. Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan dengan tatapan Yunho.

"Su-sudahlah! Lupakan saja cerita konyol itu! Tapi, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat kita di rumahmu tadi?" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

Yunho menghela napas panjangnya. Senyum manis kembali terukir di wajah tampan pria Seoul itu.

"Apa aku tidak boleh merenovasi rumahku sendiri? Jujur, aku merasa rumah itu sempit sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa sih… hanya saja, kau akan segera pindah kan?"

"Kau sudah tidak sabar melihat kepulanganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu… tapi apa kau…" Jaejoong memotong pertanyaannya. Ia takut salah bertanya.

"Apa aku akan kembali, begitu maksudmu?" Yunho bertanya seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum sambil terus menerus menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu hanya mampu membalas tatapan Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tatapan Yunho menguncinya.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, hidupku di Seoul bukan disini" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, Jaejoong merasa sedih kalau ia harus kehilangan Yunho. Lima bulan bersama membuat mereka jadi lebih dekat. Dulu, Jaejoong ingin Yunho cepat-cepat meninggalkan desa ini tapi sekarang, Ia ingin Yunho tinggal lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau pergi dari desa ini, apa kau mau mengunjungi desa ini saat liburan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Kecuali jika aku menghamili salah satu anak gadis disini, aku akan sering mengunjungi desa ini" Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Bodoh" gumam Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di hutan itu. Hanya suara air terjun yang terdengar di penjuru hutan itu. Yunho beranjak dari batu yang di dudukinya tadi. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho dari belakang.

"Jaejoong, kau mau menemaniku ke festival makanan hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari festival makanan di desanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong menuju lapangan besar di desa itu.

* * *

"Whoaa!" Yunho takjub melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Semua orang di desa terlihat di festival ini. Ada keluarga Jaejoong, keluarga Han si pandai besi, keluarga Go si satu-satunya orang yang membuka supermarket kecil di desa, keluarga Jung yang punya kebun anggur, keluarga Park pemilik peternakan ayam, dan kakek Choi beserta cucuk perempuannya yang manis bernama Yoobin. Dokter Cho dan suster Nam beserta adik laki-lakinya bernama Alex juga hadir di festival tersebut.

"Kau mau menjadi peserta, Yunho?" tanya si 'Kepala Desa'.

Yunho terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan berpartisipasi, ia sama sekali tidak punya dapur. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memasak. Ia selalu makan di restoran sekaligus penginapan milik pria asing bernama John.

Yunho mampir ke setiap meja yang menyajikan masakan dari para gadis di desa ini. Dan menurut pengamatannya, masakan Go Ara dari keluarga Go adalah yang paling buruk. Warna masakannya hitam, lebih hitam dari bumbu Jajangmyun, dan bentuknya sama sekali tidak karuan. Yunho sendiri bingung sebenarnya itu makanan atau bukan.

Seorang pria gemuk dengan tuxedo berwarna ungu dan kemeja putih datang menghampiri si 'Kepala Desa'. Sepertinya pria gemuk yang tidak pernah dilihatnya itu bukan warga desa ini. Pasti pria itu berasal dari desa lain.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan 'Kepala Desa', pria gemuk itu memulai acara festival makanan hari ini. Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di barisan paling depan. Beberapa kali Jaejoong melihat ke arah Junsu yang sedang berdiri di depan meja tempat masakannya di taruh. Yunho bingung kenapa Junsu bisa ikut dalam lomba masak kali ini, padahal semua pesertanya adalah gadis kecuali Junsu tentunya.

"Senang sekali hari ini kita bisa berkumpul lagi untuk menyelenggarakan festival masakan yang di adakan tiap tahunnya. Tentu saja aku berharap hari ini kita bisa menemukan pemenang baru dalam perlombaan tahun ini…"

Setelah selesai menyampaikan pidato yang sangat panjang, akhirnya pria gemuk itu mulai mencicipi masakan semua peserta. Jaejoong terus saja berdoa agar Junsu bisa memenangkan perlombaan ini. Sedangkan Yunho hanya memperhatikan pria gemuk yang sedang mencicipi maskan para gadis itu.

"Hmm… Sulit… Sulit sekali… Ternyata tahun ini semua peserta meningkatkan kemampuan masak mereka. Tapi, dari semua masakan yang aku cicipi, maskan milik nona Go adalah yang terburuk. Aku heran kenapa nona Go tidak pernah berusaha memasak yang lebih baik lagi,"

Go Ara-yang di tanya-hanya menatap pria gemuk itu dengan tatapan sinis. Sepertinya kalau Go Ara tinggal di Seoul, dia pantas menjadi anggota perkumpulan Punk-Rock di Seoul.

"Dan hari ini aku tidak menemukan masakan yang sangat lezat dari Kim Jaejoong,"

Mendengar nama Jaejoong di sebut, Yunho langsung menengok ke arah Jaejoong yang berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap pria gemuk itu dengan sinis. Yunho merasa heran, kenapa Jaejoong dan Go Ara tidak menyukai pria gemuk itu.

"Tapi untungnya, Kim Junsu bisa memberikan masakan yang lezat dari keluarga Kim. Sekarang aku akan mengumumkan hasilnya. Pemenang festival masakan hari ini jatuh kepada…" semua orang menanti-nanti nama yang di sebut oleh pria gemuk itu.

"KIM JUNSU!"

seorang pria dengan gaya seperti anak muda Seoul memanggil Kim Junsu dan merusak suasana festival. Semua orang termasuk Kim Junsu, menatap pria yang -di kenali Yunho- bernama Yoochun itu dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

Suara ombak mengisi keheningan di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai. Desa ini memang cukup unik. Di desa ini terdapat gunung dan juga pantai, padahal desa ini tidak terlalu luas. Angin laut membuat Jaejoong harus memeluk dirinya sendiri yang merasa kedinginan.

Setelah meninggalkan suasana ramai di lapangan utama desa, Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di pantai. Melihat Jaejoong yang kedinginan, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di pinggiran pantai sambil melihat sunset.

Jaejoong tersenyum cerah sambil melihat sunset. Ini baru pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat sunset yang begitu indah. Mungkin karena ia tidak melihatnya sendirian. Semenjak tadi pagi, Jaejoong merasa semuanya terlihat lebih indah. Mungkin karena sikap Yunho yang berubah sejak tadi pagi. Sampai sekarang pun, Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mereka akan bertengkar.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat sunset yang begitu indah" ucap Yunho.

"A-aku juga…"

Yunho tertawa kecil. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlihat sangat lucu ketika sedang malu atau gugup seperti itu.

"Jaejoong-ah…" Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Jaejoong, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia memegang pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini, mata besar ini terlihat sangat bening dan indah…" Yunho mengusap kelopak mata Jaejoong dan secara refleks Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"Hari ini, hidung mancung ini tidak mengembang-kempis karena emosi…" Yunho mencubit ujung hidung Jaejoong.

"Hari ini, pipi halus dan putih ini tidak memerah karena marah…" Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat bersemu merah karena malu.

"Hari ini… bibir merah ini sama sekali tidak memarahiku dengan kata-kata kasar…" Yunho mengelus bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan salah satu jempolnya.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak dengan sangat kencang. Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa agak sesak karena jantungnya bergerak dengan cepat sekali.

"Jaejoong-ah…"

Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut. Jaejoong berusaha fokus mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Saat rumahku sudah selesai di renovasi… kau mau menginap di rumahku?"

Jaejoong membeku. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menginap di rumah Yunho, tapi egonya melarang.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang hanya diam tak berkutik. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Yunho berharap Jaejoong mau menerima ajakannya. Karena Yunho tidak suka menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan secara sepihak.

"Baiklah aku anggap kau menerima ajakanku" ujar Yunho pada Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

Jaejoong masih saja menatap Yunho dalam diam, meskipun Yunho sudah tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi. Setelah Yunho mengajak -lebih tepatnya memaksa- Jaejoong untuk menginap di rumahnya, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan tidak bisa merespon apapun.

Yah, sepertinya Jaejoong kita sangat terkejut.

**TBC**

* * *

Huahahahaha *ketawa nista* sepertinya saya sudah gila (?)

Ceritanya terlalu cepat kah? hehehe :D

minta reviewnya boleeeh? *pinjem puppy eyes jaejoong*


End file.
